Iliaster
Yliaster, literally meaning the first chaos in the matter of all things is the group of Star Guardians who are said to bring peace to the world. According to Rex Goodwin, Yliaster started roughly 3,000 years ago in the Andes in South America and all who have sworn loyalty to Yliaster govern all things controlling society. Although Goodwin had stated that Yliaster's goals are for the good of mankind, skeptics such as Sayer believe that Yliaster plans to use the Crimson Dragon for world domination. Jose claims that the organization was created by their God, with the goal of of "correcting" history when humanity puts it on the wrong path. He further states that they have done so many times throughout the centuries. Seeing as they are willing to destroy whole citites in pursuit of this goal, it would appear that they care very little about individual lives to achieve what they believe is the greater "good". First season Rex Goodwin leads the group during the first season in the form of Sector Security. They are the ones responsible for organizing the Fortune Cup and use it as a setup in order to expose and gather all of the Signers, in which to help them fulfill their roles as the heroes against their counterparts, the Dark Signers. They also share some connection with Professor Fudo, who entrusted Rex with 3 of the Five Dragon cards that Yusei, Jack, and Akiza now possess. ]] It has been revealed that, 17 years ago, a mysterious individual belonging to this group appeared to Goodwin's older brother, Roman Goodwin. The man told Roman that the Ener-D research project had to be continued even if it meant getting rid of Professor Fudo. Also, he told Roman to look into the light of the Ener-D system so that the then long ago chosen Signer could witness the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. The mysterious individual then simply vanishes within a sandstorm. Second season In this new season beginning from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 065, three mysterious People arrive at the crash site of a strange meteor, where they are questioned by Lazar; Lucciano informs him that they are his new bosses, apparently all sharing the title of Director of Sector Security. Their goals were unknown at first, however, with the appearance of the female Turbo Duelist, Sherry Leblanc, a part of their purpose had been revealed. For one matter, she solemnly believes that Yliaster is responsible for the murder of her parents. On the other hand, she reveals that Yliaster is seemingly involved with the prestigious tournament known as the World Riding Duel Grand Prix. According to the Three Emperors of Yliaster, they are using the WRGP and the duelists themselves in order to find those who have some kind of mysterious power so that in the end when those powers are released, a "greater power" will be born. Members *Rex Goodwin - (Former leader, deceased) *Lazar - (Second in command, defected) *Unnamed Yliaster member *Jose (Three Emperors - leader) *Lucciano (Three Emperors - sub-leader) *Placido (Three Emperors, deceased) Three Emperors of Yliaster The Three Emperors of Yliaster act as the head of Yliaster following the death of Goodwin of which consists of Jose, Lucciano, and Placido. The origins of these three remains unknown. They plan on destroying all Ener-D (which they label to be a mistake on human achievement) and New Domino City. They initally attempted to destroy the city by using Rudger to create the Zero Reverse incident, but failed miserably at the time because the city survived the incident, and a new Ener-D was soon built as a replacement. Later during the WRGP, the three plan on completing the Infinity Circuit, but currently the Infinity Circuit plays a yet-unknown role, possibly in the future destruction of Neo Domino City. The names of the Three Emperors coincide with the Three Tenor's names: Lucciano Pavarotti, Jose Carreras and Placido Domingo. See Also Wikipedia:Iliaster Category:Organizations